


Looks good, but

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fashion sense, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has a suspicion about Carlos's wardrobe contents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee-break drabbles. I know, you deserve better.

You always wear the same clothes. Don’t you get bored? When you were in the shower I investigated your wardrobe (for science, of course).  


You have: three pairs of identical faded jeans, five identical red checked shirts, six plain white tees (oh you look _very_ good in those!), a pair of trainers and the tunic I left in exchange for your lab-coat.  


You said you didn’t want to think about what to wear. I said you might try to make more effort when we go out. I want to show you off.  


Would you like to borrow some furry pants?


	2. Where to keep your lab-coat

"I've only seen you in work clothes and that tunic with the furry pants. Have you any normal clothes?"

Cecil opened the capacious wardrobe revealing three grey tailored, waistcoated suits, a rail of crisp white shirts, too many ties (in the hyacinth - lilac spectrum), a selection of embroidered tunics and, of course, furry pants.

"Where do you keep my lab-coat?"

Carlos had shown up unexpectedly after a hectic week. Cecil shrugged, walked over to the bed, moved his pillow out of the way. 

"I missed you, it smells of you."

They were too busy after that to care about clothing.


End file.
